Kal's Return
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Call Me Kal". Au Rush. There's strange deaths, Pete's acting weird, Clark and Lana are about to go on a date---and then Kal returns, telling Chloe she's his chosen and through her Krypton will live once more. And somehow nothing else matters.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.**

Sequel to "Call Me Kal"

Spoiler Episodes: "Red" & "Rush".

Chloe x Kal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, when Chloe's weird-dar went off, she didn't brush it off.

She'd learnt her lessons last time that if something weird was happening it was better to deal with it immediately---if not she ended up with a broken heart---and a pregnancy scare. But that was in the past, and she had more important things to worry about.

Last night she and Pete had gone to this rave in the caves, and Travis, her chem. partner, had forced a kiss on her before climbing up the walls and throwing himself down to death…all with smile on his face.

And then Clark had come to her this morning saying that _Pete_ was acting all loco, speeding around at neck-breaking speeds on his motorcycle without using his helmet, talking about the 'ultimate rush', and Clark was worried about him. Chloe was too. She remembered Travis mentioning something about the ultimate rush as well---right before he took the swan dive off the wall of the cave.

Unfortunately, though, _Lana_ had also told Chloe that Clark had asked her out on a date for that night, so that had Chloe extremely distracted and telling herself that she didn't care. She had no right to feel jealous. Clark had never shown any interest in her as a female. She should be used to this----should have _expected_ this to happen.

And yet she would get flashes of memory of Kal, Clark's alter ego whenever he was having his weird reaction to the red meteor rock, and she'd burn with jealousy at the thought of Clark touching Lana.

Which was wrong.

Clark and Kal, while they might inhibit the same body, were two completely different entities.

And she'd _helped_ get rid of Kal---so this was _really_ getting messed up.

Nothing new, really, considering it was _her_ life and she lived in _Smallville_.

Clark had, of course, come to her with the Pete problem. She was his Go To Girl. It was pathetic really, but she accepted any part in his life and it _was_ about Pete, so she'd helped without any complaint.

While the police had thought maybe Travis was high when he'd killed himself, she'd hacked into the coroner's computer and discovered that the coroner hadn't been able to find any drugs in his system, and that the autopsy report was inconclusive, she _did_ find out that there's been a small puncture wound in the back of his neck, and that his adrenal glance was unusually enlarged.

Which really made sense, since adrenaline gave people a 'rush'…

Further digging proved that Travis wasn't the only on suffering from this. Two other kids who'd been at the rave the night before, one from Grandville and the other from Smallville Community College, had both turned up dead. One had taken a swan dive into an empty pool and the other one wrapped his Corolla around a tree.

Only similarities?

In both cases there'd been the same puncture wounds as Tyler, the same enlarged adrenal gland, and the same extreme behavior.

It'd led to the conclusion that whatever had happened to the other was happening to Pete, and that whatever had caused it originated in the caves---which was the only thing the four of them had in common.

Usually Chloe would go with Clark as he went to investigate, but she was still feeling touchy about the date Clark had _yet_ to tell her about, and had pleaded off of the investigation saying that she was busy at the Torch. Clark had given her a surprisingly enough hurt and confused look before she'd turned her back on him and told him that she was also going to try and call around since Pete's parents couldn't find him anywhere.

Chloe knew a lot of Pete's haunts, so she figured she could call his friends and know if he'd been there today.

Clark had left with a soft petition for her to be careful, which she'd brushed off since she wasn't planning on going anywhere near the caves. She hadn't even given it any thought really, so focused on trying to find Pete and trying to forget Clark and Lana's imminent date.

She sensed him when he came back to the Torch's office a while later, leaning against the doorway and just watching her, but she didn't look up from where she was at the computer, going over the autopsy pictures, wondering why all the victims had those holes in the back of their necks.

Had---had something gone inside of them from the caves?

It was gross to think of, but she didn't want to discard any ideas. And anyway, it was almost always the grossest option that was the real one.

"I'm beginning to believe that maybe you _do_ enjoy a little pain."

Chloe froze, eyes widening before she slowly looked up to meet Clark's baby blue eyes…and yet the expression wasn't Clark's.

It was _Kal_'s.

Her heart raced in her chest as fear and, horrifyingly enough, _arousal_ battled within her as she realized that somehow she was looking at the alter ego.

"What are you doing here?" She rose to her feet immediately, fighting the blush rising up her neck as memories of that night in the nightclub assailed her.

He pushed away from the doorway and took a couple of careless steps into the office. "You really didn't think your little betrayal was going to go unpunished, did you, Chlo?"

Fast as lightening, impressing herself, Chloe pulled out her mace from her bag and held it in front of her menacingly.

He sneered. "You _really_ don't think something like that is going to stop me, do you, pet?"

No, she didn't.

He had that look in his eyes.

That determined, sure look said that nothing short of nuclear meltdown would stop him, and even _then_ the chances of it actually stopping him was only 50/50.

Kal then paused, tilting his head lightly to the right, as if listening to something. "I'll be right back…"

…_and then he disappeared_.

_In the blink of an eye_.

Shaken, not exactly sure _what_ she'd just seen, Chloe threw her mace into her handbag, grabbed her keys, and dashed out of there. She ran down the hallway, passed the other students, and then out into the parking lot towards her car.

She needed to call the Kents and let them know that she knew about Clark's little alter ego and demand they keep him and his attitude away from her. He was obviously pissed that she'd tricked him that night and brought Clark back in control, and if he could _disappear in a blink_ it meant that Clark really _was_ a meteor freak, as she'd suspected all along…and she really didn't stand a chance while by herself.

She finally got the key into the lock and unlocked her car door, opening it, only to have it slammed back shut, warmth at her back, his breath against her skin, tickling her ear.

"_Naughty girl_." He purred, arm going around her waist and pulling her back into his chest, his body so much larger and stronger than herself, his muscles hard as steel, and yet despite the situation, she didn't feel the terror she should.

This was yet another meteor freak out to kill her, and yet with those arms around her she felt _safe_…teased, yes…but safe nonetheless.

His mouth skimmed the curve of her neck, barely touching her skin, breath sending shivers of desire down her body. Kal then bit down, softly, _testing_, before trying it again harder when all he got was a fevered whimper from the blonde.

"_Kal_…" Chloe whispered, eyes closed, neck arched, heat pooling at the vee of her thighs almost instantaneously.

His chuckle was a grumble of approval against her skin. "Yes. _Kal_."

His hand reached for hers and he let go of her waist, twirling her around to face him and stepping back. His blue eyes surveyed her intently, up and down, as if---almost as if he was _x-raying_ her, which really was quite ridiculously, but that was how it _seemed_ at least.

Finally, he smirked, obviously pleased with what he saw. "It's working, your fragile human body has gotten stronger. Your bones are stronger, your muscles tougher…your hips wider." He smirked at the last one.

Chloe's eyes widened and her gaze and hands went to her hips immediately. "They have _not!_ Take that back!"

"It will take some more preparation, but considering that was only the first procedure your body is taking to it remarkably well. I knew I had chosen perfectly." Kal looked quite pleased with himself. "Krypton shall live again."

At that Chloe looked up at him, fearful once more.

Who was Krypton and why was he/she going to live again? And what did it have to do with her hips supposedly getting wider (which they _hadn't!_)?

He---he wasn't going to make something possess _her_ the way he was possessing (in some strange sense) Clark, was he?

Chloe backed up against her car, the fear she'd stupidly forgotten returning tenfold.

_I REFUSE to share my body with some freaky alter ego! Especially not someone whose parents were evil enough to name them KRYPTON!_

"Clark! Chloe!" Lana spotted them, coming towards them in the parking lot. What exactly was she doing there anyway? "I saw you guys come out here and decided to join." She answered the unspoken question, smiling from one to the other, not noticing the change in Clark the way Chloe had. "I'm really excited about our date. How about you come over a little earlier and that way we can spend some more time together?"

"No." Kal told her flatly.

The smile slipped from Lana's face slightly. "Oh, okay. I---I know you have chores you need to do at your home and---."

"No, I meant there isn't going to _be_ a date." Kal interrupted, sneering, cruelly. "Why would I date **you**?"

Pain and hurt filled Lana's every feature and she turned a confused look on Chloe.

"That's not Clark speaking, Lana." Choe tried to explain. While it'd hurt her that Lana and Clark were getting closer and about to date, she knew that Lana was the one that Clark really wanted, and despite the fact that it hurt her, she was going to protect this love of his for him until he got control of his body again. "It's _Kal_."

"Kal?" Lana whispered, confused, and then her eyes widened when she remembered the event some months ago in which Clark had basically threatened her if she didn't start calling him by that name. "But Clark said that Kal was just some name he made up when he was stressed or something!" She looked pained. "Is the thought of dating me _stressful_?"

"Yes." Kal nodded the same time Chloe shook her head and said: "_No!_"

"I---I don't want to stress you, Clark—Kal—_whoever_ you are," Lana sniffled. "So don't worry, you don't have to come get me tonight." She turned and hurried away.

"_Lana_!" Chloe started after her but stopped short when Kal's arm reached out and his hands clasped around her upper arm, keeping her there. She turned, her anger on him. "You had _no right_ to hurt her like that! Clark loves her!"

"I don't." He replied, as if that was enough of a reason to excuse his behavior.

"Well guess _what_?" She snapped. "You're just the alter ego!"

His eyes flashed red once more before in seconds she was slammed back against her car, his body hard and pressed against hers, pinning her to the cold metal. "If anyone's the alter ego it's _Clark_. _I_ was here _first_."

Chloe's eyes widened, confused and shocked at those words.

He was there _before_ Clark?

"He's just the personality simulator implanted and then activated so that I could grow up and blend in easier with the humans. But me? _I'm_ the real deal, and it's about _time_ I shut off all power to the _alter ego_." He leaned in closer the tip of his nose trailing up her cheek. "I've had enough of watching him blunder up everything I want."

She shivered, fighting to keep her eyes open, to resist the lull of his voice, but she lost the fight, eyes closing shut as a whimper of pleasure escaped her lips.

His hands went to her hips, his fingers tightening against her skin, and yet it didn't hurt as much as it had last time.

Maybe he was telling the truth---maybe she _was_ getting stronger in some sense---though she still denied the whole 'bigger hips' part.

When his lips found hers, Chloe opened up to him, forgetting that she was supposed to be fighting this. She forgot that her friend Pete was out there, missing, and most probably in danger. She forgot that her other friend Lana was now crying somewhere brokenhearted.

She even forgot that she was in the middle of the parking lot where anyone could see them.

He hooked his fingers through her jeans belt buckles and lifted her up as easily as if she weighed nothing. Chloe's legs looped around his waist as naturally as breathing, her arms going around his neck for leverage.

Only when they started getting catcalls did Chloe realize what she was doing and begin to struggle, placing her hands to his chest and pushing backwards, knowing that if he didn't want to let her go she'd be unable to move, and grateful when he allowed her to do so despite the near _ferocious hunger_ in his baby blues.

Now, though, as she looked up into those eyes, she noticed crimson swirling in the blue. It was vibrant and _alive_, dangerous looking, and yet she didn't fear it.

Some deep place within her _wanted_ it.

Kal's lips turned up in pleased smirk at whatever it was he saw on her face.

"Chosen _perfectly_." He whispered, bending his head to claim her lips once more…

She didn't know exactly _why_ she thought of Pete, but she _did_, and that caused her eyes to widen and for her to evade his kiss. "Do you know why everyone's acting so weird? Do you know what's happened to Pete?"

Kal grumbled, displeased with her desire to talk at such a time as this, but seeing the determination in her green orbs he sighed. "They should not have entered the caves. It is a sacred place and it is only defending itself."

Chloe's eyes widened. "The caves? But—but I've been there countless times with Clark! And I was there that night! Why hasn't it---?"

Kal smirked, gaze dropping to her lips, swollen and bruised from their kisses. "Because it knows you're my chosen. It would _never_ harm the chosen of Kal-El."

Chloe's confusion warred with the desire to just throw all questions to the wind and just _kiss_ him, but this was _Pete_ she was worried about. "Can you keep him safe? Pete? Can you stop this so that no one else dies?"

"I _can_." Kal nodded.

"Please." She whispered, not having to say anything else, eyes pleading with his.

Kal's expression fell slightly, somewhat troubled, before he sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh well, he _did _free me from my prison." He announced finally. "For you, my own."

He lowered her to the ground…_and disappeared again_.

She was left thoroughly kissed and leaning against her car for support, pondering his words.

Had Pete, in his high, slipped Clark a red meteor rock knowing that the boy wouldn't try stopping him if he were Kal? She was both angered and grateful to her friend for this, emotions warring deep within her, and horribly enough, her selfish desires were winning.

The thought of fleeing now that Kal wasn't here never crossed her mind. No. She _waited_ on him, opening her car door and sitting on the driver's seat, feet outside on the asphalt.

Millions of thoughts crossed her mind, not noticing that the parking lot was basically empty by now.

She looked up when he reappeared in front of her, wearing a smug, pleased grin.

Kal cocked his head to the side. "All of the infected humans now find themselves with a burn they can't explain, but otherwise the parasite within is no longer alive."

"You _burnt_ them?" She asked, more intrigued than horrified. The blonde stood slowly, eyeing him curiously. "What exactly can you _do_?"

His smirk was sex itself. "I'll show you later." In seconds he'd pulled her up into his arms bridal style and then the world was a blur all around them.

Chloe hid her face in his shirt, realizing that he didn't _disappear_, he actually moved _too fast for the human eye to see_, and that both shocked and intrigued her. But she didn't have much time to contemplate that because suddenly they stopped, and when she pulled away from his chest and blinked her eyes open, she was shocked.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Kal, not catching her reference, raised an eyebrow at her. "No, not Kansas. It is a small uninhabited island I visited during my last _awakening_ and I wanted to bring you here." He helped her to her feet and took her hand. "I wanted somewhere where we could be alone and undisturbed."

"_Whoa_." Chloe whispered at the luscious beauty around them, shucking off her shoes and grinning at the feel of sand between her toes. "This is _amazing_, Kal."

He was watching her face, pleased.

He guided her throughout the island, showing her the abundant natural beauty, providing her with any fruits that appealed to her, and pointing out and naming the many harmless yet beautiful animals that inhabited the small, breathtaking island.

Just the sound of Kal's voice was lulling, and Chloe wondered if the fact that she was thoroughly seduced while he talked about the starry heaven above them, giving the constellations names she'd never heard before, made her _easy_.

But she just didn't _care_.

She _knew_ Clark would have to return soon, it was only the right thing, but it didn't mean she _wanted_ it to happen.

She didn't _want_ Kal to leave.

Somehow, it was only natural for her to reach for him and clash their lips together in a frantic kiss, _natural_ for his arms to go around her and pull her into him, _natural_ for them to sink to the sand on the beach and make love under the full moon above.

They alternated from slow, sweet movements to harsher, more desperate, and back. She kissed him hungrily, and his fingers bruised her skin possessively, leaving the mark of his ownership…and Chloe never wanted those bruises to heal.

As dawn began to color the sky purple she collapsed on top of him, exhausted, his arms around her, her cheek against his beating heart.

She didn't stop to wonder _where_ the meteor rock was, since Kal was no longer wearing clothes---_hadn't_ for _hours_---and yet he was still the same.

No, Chloe didn't wonder anything at all, drifting into a deep sleep, realizing in horror, only _seconds_ before darkness claimed her that she might just have fallen in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go! A sequel! Enjoyed?**

**Review!**


End file.
